vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Hiyama Kiyoteru
Hiyama Kiyoteru (氷山キヨテル) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed and distributed by AH-Software Co. Ltd., and was initially released in December 2009. He was updated to the VOCALOID4 engine in October 2015 and received two voicebanks.https://twitter.com/ahsoft/status/535606633712197633 His voice is provided by Japanese male singer Kiyoshi Hiyama (比山貴咏史, Hiyama Kiyoshi). Concept He and Kaai Yuki were released as "student" and "teacher" VOCALOIDs. Etymology His surname "Hiyama" seems to be taken from his provider's name ("Kiyoshi Hiyama"). His Ice Mountain name of "Ice Teru" is a play on words; "Hiyama," (氷山) means "ice mountain." Appearance Kiyoteru is meant to be portrayed as a sensei (teacher), dressed in formal attire. Kiyoteru's tie clip is a motif of YAMAHA's SLB100 and his glasses are ZS92001A by Zoff.http://www.itmedia.co.jp/news/articles/0911/13/news054.html IT Media - 新人VOCALOID「ボカロ小学生」「ボカロ先生」「ボカロフルカワミキ」登場――さっそく歌ってもらった (1/2) (The new Vocaloids a Grade schooler, a teacher, and Furukawa Miki appear) In his depictions as member of ICE MOUNTAIN, he appears with a more rebel and informal appearance. This look was also influenced the design of his 'Rock' V4 vocal. The microphone in seen in his V4 'Rock' boxart is based on the iconic Shure Brothers microphone, the model 55s, Multi-Impedance "Small Unidyne" Dynamic which was first released in 1951. However, the microphone is not listed in his favourite Microphones list as taken from his profile details. Official profile Kiyoteru is a teacher who participates in a rock band called "ICE MOUNTAIN" on weekends, with the stage name "Ice Mountain Teru." According to the book the default configuration for his V2 software package happens to be Kiyoteru's vocals as a rookie singer. He is also said to be good at mathematics. The book also reveals that he was raised by Kiyoshi, a catholic priest who adopted him.http://www.kiyoteruhiyama.com/teru.html His favorite microphones were listed: * BEHRINGER Ultravoice XM8500 (during his junior high and high school years) * SHURE SM58 (college years) * SHURE Beta 58A / RODE NT1-A (current favorite) Although he's described as a good-natured, a bit shy and friendly individual, he assumes a more daring and cool personality when he removes his glasses. This was suggested on some of the early promotional arts, and later confirmed within the book. Relations * Kaai Yuki - Student. * ICE MOUNTAIN - Band. * Kiyoshi - Foster father. * - Fellow teacher. History Marketing Kiyoteru, along with SF-A2 miki, and Kaai Yuki , was introduced to expand the selection of VOCALOIDs, giving producers more choices.VOCALOID Enjoy Until May 2011, all AH-Software VOCALOIDs were banned from KARENT. Voicebanks ;Hiyama Kiyoteru - Natural :The "Natural" vocal represents Kiyoteru's "everyday" vocal, and is a male vocal that has a specialization on the treble range. The vocal is a faithful recreation of his provider Kiyoshi Hiyama. This is a more relaxed vocal that represents more Kiyoteru as a school teacher. Due to changes to the vocal consequential versions have sounded different to the original VOCALOID2 version. * Hiyama Kiyoteru (VOCALOID2), December 4, 2009 * Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 (VOCALOID4), October 29, 2015 * Hiyama Koiyoteru - Natural (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) ;Hiyama Kiyoteru - Rock :In contrast to the "Natural" vocal, "Rock" is as its name suggests designed for rock music and similar genres. It represents Kiyoteru as "Ice Mountain Teru" and is representative of his vocal when he is with his band ICE MOUNTAIN. * Hiyama Kiyoteru V4 (VOCALOID4), October 29, 2015 * Hiyama Koiyoteru - Rock (Mobile VOCALOID Editor) Music featuring Hiyama Kiyoteru * }} Reputation References External links Navigation Category:Hiyama Kiyoteru Category:AH-Software Co. Ltd. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID2 Category:VOCALOID4 Category:Masculine vocals Category:Japanese vocals Category:VOCALOIDs with updated voicebanks Category:ICE MOUNTAIN